


Undone

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Bleach
Genre: Biting, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Marking, Mild Overstimulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Exchange, Reader-Insert, Riding, Role Reversal, Semi-Public Sex, Sousuke is emotionally constipated and Reader knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: The fic where Reader pegs Aizen on his own throne. Prompted by a friend. I have zero apologies. :Dc





	Undone

“Come on, Sousuke. Are you going to back out now.”

You cup your hand around Sousuke’s cheek, forcing his head down towards you. He’s sitting on your lap, shirt off, tall, thin frame curled in around you almost nervously. With mussed hair, the neatness of his usual style long gone, and lust in his eyes, he _looks_ like he’s in too deep already.

“You intend to go through with this?” Sousuke asks, trying to sound confident. The shaky tone of his voice ruins any chance of that.

“Of course I do, silly boy. You’re the one who asked for it.” Because you can, you lean in, pressing a smooth kiss along the column of his throat. You bite down, delighting in the hitch of his breath.

Shivering, Sousuke shifts, leaning his weight on you as he slides out of his hakama in a surprisingly ungraceful motion. He’s bare underneath it, half-hard cock swelling with interest along his thigh. Long legs slot around you as he slides back to straddle you, thighs spread around your hips.

He’s tall enough that the most you can manage is another row of kisses along his neck, and even that’s with some stretching. Sousuke shivers, skin pricking in the chill of the room. You can see the goosebumps along his skin, the soft little hairs standing on end. You doubt he can remember ever feeling quite so vulnerable.

Leaning back on the throne– _his_ throne–, you run a hand up Sousuke’s spine, nails dragging over soft skin. Without his sword, with his defenses down, naked and bare and shaking on your lap, he seems suddenly so human. The thrill of it is delicious; the traitor, the god, stripped bare in his own throne room, straddling you on your command. You think you might be near-drunk with the power of it all.

“Ready?” you ask, reaching down to adjust the attachment at your hips. The fake cock, small enough not to be _too_ intimidating, presses against Sousuke’s outer thigh like a threat.

One that both of you know he’s much too proud to refuse.

“As you’ve ordered.” He’s trying to sound mocking, proud, but all you hear is thinly veiled nerves. How cute.

Your hands slide under Sousuke’s hips, pressing teasingly at his hole. Two fingers slip inside easily, the soft muscle already stretched and loose. Sousuke gasps, low and bitten off, tucking his head against the crook of your shoulder. He’s stretched, just like you told him, obedient despite his attempts to seem above it all.

“You’re soft. Does it feel good?” There’s a laugh in your voice, and you stretch your fingers just to feel Sousuke squirm. His cock is nudging at your belly, slowly rising as you stroke at his insides.

“Of course. I’m allowing you this; why would I not enjoy it?” Sousuke pulls back, gives you a smile that’s not quite as composed as he hopes.

“You sure you want to go through with this?”

“Certain. How could I face you if I gave in so easily?”

“Mm, you know that arrogance will come back to bite you.” You smile with every bit of confidence that Sousuke is struggling to project, tugging his hips towards you.

The cock slides in easily, head slipping past his rim with a soft stretch. Sousuke shivers, hips twitching. He eases down until his hips are against yours, his own cock pressed against your stomach. His breath has gone shaky, arousal coloring his cheeks, flushed up to his ears.

You let him sit for a moment, adjusting to the unyielding plastic inside of him. Your hands stay around his hips, holding him steady. Sousuke’s eyes are closed. His expression is almost peaceful, save for the way his breath stutters. You wish you could feel his insides twitching against you. You wish you could feel the softest parts of him like this.

You’ll just have to make do in other ways.

Rolling your hips up, you lean forwards to fit your lips around a tight, pebbled nipple, stiff from the cold. A little groan slips out of Sousuke, bitten off like he doesn’t want you to hear it.

“Start moving,” you smile against his chest, running the flat of your tongue over the little bud. Sousuke shivers, chest heaving.

Obedient, Sousuke lifts himself up on shaking thighs, slowly easing his body back down. It’s not the first time you’ve fucked him, but it is the first time he has to do the work. The muscles in his legs spasm, unused to the movement. He’ll learn soon enough.

You don’t know what kind of power fantasy this sort of thing plays into, but Sousuke seems to take his submission to you as a near challenge, like his pride would combust if he couldn’t take it. For such a powerful man, you can understand why he’d want to give up control… but the exact workings of Sousuke’s mind are beyond you. Perhaps he can’t stand to feel out of control, even like this. Perhaps he’s just making excuses to himself.

“Breathe, Sousuke,” you whisper when the up-and-down rhythm of his chest gets a little too tight. “You want this, I know you do. Take what you need.”

You kiss a path up to his throat, nipping at the skin. He’s going to bruise, you’re going to make sure of it, and there’s nothing his uniform will be able to do to hide it.

How sweet, to be able to mark one of the most powerful men in the world as your own.

Sousuke’s motions have slipped into something faster, more unsteady. He’s not accustomed to the positon enough to find quite the right angle, but from the shake in his thighs, the twitch of his cock, you can tell that he’s feeling good.

When you look up, pressing one parting kiss against the base of his throat, Sousuke’s eyes are open, half-lidded and dark. He’s red up to his ears, nearly panting. You smile, predatory. How you wish to see him _crumble._

Rocking your hips against Sousuke’s, you seek the angle that will break him. On the third thrust, the cock slides over something sensitive enough to shake a desperate little gasp out of him, body curling in of its own volition. Perfect. You slide your hands underneath Sousuke’s hips, holding him place so he can’t escape the pressure. With every rock of his body, he’s forced against that angle, plastic pressing into the softest parts of him.

You know that he could crush you if he wanted to. Sousuke is stronger than you by more than you could imagine. And yet, he’s still straddling your lap, allowing you to force his insides open and watch him squirm. He wants it just as badly as you do, and you both know it.

“Good?” you ask, half mocking.

“Wonderful.” Again with the confidence. Clicking your tongue, you thrust up, hard enough to make his breath catch.

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Whyever not?”

“You’re still _coherent._ ”

That time, Sousuke actually whines, cock jumping against your belly. He likes that. Of course he does. There’s nothing like being put in his place by someone like you– of his own choice, no less.

“I’m going to break you,” you breathe, forcing his hips down. “We’re going to keep going until no more of those pretty words will come out. You’re perfect like this, just how you belong. No one knows but me, do they? No one has ever known how you like to be put in your place.”

“I suppose that makes–, m-makes you special?” The first hitch in his voice. You could eat him alive.

“You know it does. It’s you who’s letting me do this. You’re the one who gets off on being fucked on his own throne, Sousuke.” Biting at his collarbone hard enough to draw blood, you lap wetly against the skin. Sweat and copper spark against your tongue, arousal filling your belly.

Sousuke is starting to squirm, hips giving aborted little thrusts, pushing his cock against your stomach. You haven’t touched him yet– it’s no wonder he’s getting impatient. A part of you is tempted to leave him to struggle until he finally comes from the penetration alone. Even so, you reach down, brushing gentle fingers against the wet, soft head of his cock.

Sousuke heaves a sharp, unsteady breath when you first touch him, a little moan sliding out of his throat He’s dribbling precome by now, little beads of it slicking your grip.

You twist your fingers slowly around the head, teasing at the slit. Sousuke’s cock twitches against your hand, red and aching where your fingers wrap around the girth of it. Poor thing. He must be so _desperate_ by now. It’s enough to make you want to draw things out even more.

“Did I say you could stop moving?” you ask when Sousuke’s hips begin to still. “Or do you not want me to touch you?”

“Br-Brave words,” Sousuke breathes, voice unsteady. “I suppose I can–, c-can allow you the illusion of control, for the time be–”

Sousuke’s words abruptly cut off, your fingers slipping down to his balls, brushing against the thin, tender skin. No man can be brave with someone’s hands there, you think with amusement.

“What was that? Were you asking me to _stop_?”

Sousuke laughs, low and thick with arousal. You give his cock a rough pump, and the sound catches sticky in his throat.

From there, it’s a steady rhythm. Sousuke lifts himself on shaky thighs, weaker with every passing moment. You breathe against his collarbone, biting little marks that he’ll never be able to hide, stroking his cock and feeling him tremble. Sousuke’s gasps slowly drop to near-frantic moans, a few cut-off whines among the mix. He’s almost panting by now. He’s flushed down to his chest, and you doubt that anyone else has ever been allowed to see him so wrecked.

And then, his cock gives a tell-tale jump, flexing against your palm. Your hand pauses, then slips away a smile tugging at your lips. Sousuke’s breath catches, hard. He shudders against you, curling in.

“I’m sorry, were you close?” You can’t stop the laugh in your voice, delighting in how Sousuke’s hips jerk helplessly.

“You–” Sousuke hisses, desperation slipping through into his tone, no honestly like a man denied. “Keep going. Do I have to _beg_?”

His hair is falling in his face, messy and loose. Even his ears are red. His chest is heaving, and you think you’ve never seen a more delicious look on him. You could draw this out for as long as you want to, and you _know_ he wouldn’t try to stop you.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be against it. ...Don’t worry, I just wanted to see you squirm.” Yout get a fist in Sousuke’s hair, drag him down to kiss you. He leans into the touch like he’s starved for it, groaning when you press up into him again. You bite his lip and delight in how you know it will bruise.

You return your hand to his cock, a bit faster this time. The skin is slick and hot under your palm, twitching helplessly at the touch of your hands. You roll your hips up against Sousuke’s, pressing into his sweet spot with every thrust. His breathing goes ragged and sharp, muscles of his stomach spasming, and you know that he’s close.

With a gasping cry against your lips, Sousuke goes stiff.

Liquid spurts against your fingers, painting his own stomach with white. Sousuke’s thighs shake, finally giving out, dropping him down against your lap hard enough to make his breath catch. He moans into your mouth, hands scrabbling against the hard stone of the throne behind you.

With your free hand, you rub his back almost sweetly. With the hand around his cock, you don’t stop stroking.

Sousuke’s eyelids flutter. He looks like he’s about to drop, like he wants to collapse and all but pass out. A second later, he jolts, too sensitive to ignore the insistent push and stroke of your hand on his dick for long.

You keep going until he starts to shudder, until the noises spilling from his lips are almost whines. Sousuke bites his own lip and shakes and refuses to beg, so you push him to whatever limit you’re going to find. His eyes scrunch shut, hips jumping helplessly. You did warn him that that pride would come back to bite him in the end.

It’s only when the intensity carved into his face edges into pain that you let go.

“Good boy,” you smile, finally letting him drop. Sousuke sighs, allowing himself to fall against your chest. He’s too tall to properly hold, but you rub your dry hand over his spine anyway, soothingly.

“Silence,” Sousuke mutters. You can’t help but snicker. Nothing like a good fuck to knock the mouthiness out of this one.

You let him lay there for a few quiet minutes, eventually bringing your hand up to scratch at his scalp. Your stomachs are both sticky with come, still pressed together, Sousuke’s now-soft cock caught between you. Things are starting to get cool and tacky, and it’s gross enough that you really, really think that a shower would be for the best.

Eventually, Sousuke eases himself up off your lap, poorly disguising a wince when the plastic cock slides out of his hole. He stands up as gracefully as he can manage, collecting the abandoned hakama. You take a moment to delight in the sight of him, bare in his own throne room, fucked out and flushed down to his chest, hairstyle ruined and stomach wet with his own come. What a thing to be proud of, reducing Sousuke to this.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” you ask.

“I would assume that you know the answer to that question already.”

“What, don’t want to admit it to the person who just fucked your brains out?”

Sousuke glares at your.

“Okay, okay, that was crude.”

You stand up as well, pulling Sousuke into a hug once he’s partially dressed. The little jerk that earns is almost a flinch. You very intentionally don’t point that part out.

“You did wonderfully. Thank you for humoring me. Next time, we’ll try something that’s your idea, alright?”

Sousuke’s eyes are still blown dark. There are bruises slowly darkening along his neck and collarbone, bite marks carved into his skin. You’re certain, with every fiber of your being, that he’s never allowed anyone else to get this close, to see him at so much less than perfection.

How sweet that you’re the one to have it.


End file.
